Chaotic Soul
by dragonwolf416
Summary: disney's Frozen done with a yu-gi-oh zexal twist
1. Chapter 1

This is Frozen done Yu-gi-oh zexal style

Main Cast

Yuma - Anna

Astral - Elsa

Rio- Hans

Tori - Kristoff

Utopia - Olaf

I will try to keep to Frozen but give it a Zexal twist. I won't give who the other are you will have to read to find out. This will also have ocs in it they be minor and not a big impact to the story. I don't own Frozen or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

* * *

Chapter one: Chaotic Soul

* * *

Red dust flakes floated down and swirled around in the air then landed in water. The great sea shined with the light of the rising full moon. Many people walk to the shore. They were men but a young girl with green hair and hazel eye in clothes that were suited to the task that she was about to do. Her clothes were a pink jacket that went down to her knees, a blue shirt, a green skirt, and pink boots.

The little girl also had a companion who was also little. The being had blue hair, hazel eye, a blue blouse, a green skirt, and white wings. The being was a fairy. The two smallest workers walk with the older ones.

The men in jackets and boots ,of different colors, as well pick up shovels, buckets with lids and nets The men started to sing this help with the passing of time The men and little girl, whose name was Tori, started to shovel the wet sand at water's edge.

_Born of cold and ocean air_

_And acid rain combining..._

_This chaotic force both foul and fair_

_Has a chaotic soul worth mining_

When the shovels come up red dust was in the brown sand. The dust was chaos crystal worn away by the acid water and the cold wind. The dust could be mined from the water's edge and sold. People who did this job were called crystal dust merchants. Men usually did the minding job, But Tori want to be the first women to mind the powder. She watched the men and tried to copy them the first try caused her to miss the placement of her shovel.

_So cut to the soul, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the chaos apart!_

_And break the chaotic soul_

Men in the area had been mining for generations and know different ways of getting the dust. One was with the shovel but that also got the wet sand too. So the next item that they used was the nets. Tori was still trying to get her shovel in the ground her fairy friend help her up when she fell down.

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

The nets had special holes in them to allow the dust to pass through but not the sand . Half of the men draped the nets over the buckets, then the other half dumped the sand and dust on the nets separating the two powders.

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Cold!_

The worker start to put the buckets in carts that were horses drawn. By this time Tori was now separating the sand and dust into her own small pink bucket.

_Chaos has a magic, can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men! _

It was much more darker than when the miners had started. The men who had put the nets on the buckets lit the land turns to help the others see. Tori had her own land turn on as well.

_Hyup!_

Both the carts and the buckets were very full and the men were starting packing up their mining tools.

_Born of cold and ocean air_

_And acid rain combining!_

_This chaos force both foul and fair_

_Has a chaotic soul worth mining!_

A lot of the crystal dust was now in buckets and on the carts. some of the men climbed on the carts to make sure the buckets didn't fall off.

_Cut to the soul, cold and clear!_

_Strike for love and strike for fear!_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the chaos apart!_

_Beware the chaotic soul..._

Tori quickly push her bucket on her small brown sled, them climb on. "Come on Cheer girl" . The fairy started to pull the sled after the men and their carts.

* * *

At the castle which was made of red and blue stone. In a room that was light blue in color a young boy sleep. The boy had blue hair and light tanned skin under a blue night shirt. The boy was sound asleep but his little brother wasn't.

The younger boy had black hair with red bangs, red eyes and tan skin under a yellow night shirt. "Astral, Astral wake up" the little boy said shaking his brother.

"Yuma go back to sleep" Astral said sleepily opening on of his eye a bit showing that he had a golden eye.

"But I can't" Yuma said flopping down on the bed and Astral "The sky awake so I'm wake and we have to play" as he said Yuma did a 'woe is me' pose.

"Play by yourself" Astral said sitting up and shoved Yuma to the floor.

Yuma hit the floor while there Yuma had to think what could get Astral to play the idea came to his mind getting back up on the bed he open his brother's other eye which was blue "Do you was to build a duel deck?" he said then put Astral's lid down.

Astral open both his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Both princes ran down the stairs and the hall. All the while Yuma was saying "Come on" and Astral shushing him. The stop in a large room.

"Make a field, make a field" Yuma said stopping in the middle of the room. Astral complied by swirling his hand around each other and made a red ball of energy. "Wow" Yuma's eyes went wide.

"Ready?" Astral asked.

Yuma nodded yes.

Astral though the red ball up once up high enough the ball exploded. The red energy fell to the floor and glowed "This is amazing" Yuma yelled jumping around.

"Watch is" Astral said then stomp on the floor making the floor glow more and some creature call duel monsters appeared as well.

The boys started to play with the monster that came out of no were. One of the creatures was a warrior in gray and yellow armor with a blue gem in its chest plate. The monster was call Utopia.

"Hello I'm Utopia and I bring hope by hugging" was the favorite line from Utopia and Yuma like to hug the warrior.

The boys were having fun with the all monsters. They had one monster call Kurivolt ,which was a small black ball with red eyes and feet, push both Yuma and Astral around. With help of a monster call Gagaga Magician that wears changes, dark blue pants, shirt and mask. The boys now had snow to play in. Astral and Yuma slid down a ramp the Utopia and Gagaga Magician built for them. Yuma landed in a big pile of snow then getting out of the snow Yuma laugh. He then start to jump and Astral using the power of the magician made more snow pile for his brother to land on.

"Hung on" Astral said.

"Catch me" Yuma cried happily as he jump knowing his brother would.

"Got you" Astral said as he did

"Again" Yuma said not realizing that he was going faster.

"Wait" Astral said trying to catch Yuma on the snow. "Slow down," Astral slip on some ice and look up to see Yuma jump of the mound of snow.

"Wee" Yuma said as he fell,

"Yuma" Astral cried throwing some magic that accidentally hit Yuma in the head. Watching as his brother fell and hit some of the snow. The only thing going through Astral's head was Yuma ok. Picking Yuma up the blue hair boy saw his brother's own hair start to turn a crimson color. Scared of what he had down Astral did the only thing a boy his would do call his parents. "Mama, Papa" After he did the area around his turn red and the monster vanished.

Astral and Yuma parents running into the room. After entering The boy's father Kazuma look at what happen and said "Astral what have you done?". Kazuma was a man with tan skin and the same bangs as Yuma. "This is getting out of hand"

"It was an accident" Astral said hugging Yuma then allowed his mother to pick Yuma up.

As soon as Mira took her youngest son. She felt the change in Yuma's body "He's like stone".

Kazuma felt Yuma as well "I know where we need to go". The king quickly headed to the library there he found a book with a map and a picture of a human - like being with skin made of of rock standing above a person.

Getting some horses the royal family left their home to find someone to cure Yuma.

* * *

Unknown to the family they past Tori who saw the red dust trail that came from Astral. "Chaos dust?" she asked herself. Turning the sled around Tori followed the royal family "Faster Cheer Girl" Tori said to her friend.

Cheer girl did go faster until they came to a valley that was covered in red crystals. Cheer girl stop the sled near a small hill and the two girl look over at the family in the center of the valley.

* * *

"Please help" Kazuma called out "It's my son".

Some of the rocks move to show human -like beings with skin made of rock and different colors.

"It's the king" a yellow skinned and hair, blued eyed one said.

A wisteria color one with blue marking ,gray hair and eyed came up to the family

* * *

"Barians?" Tori said.

"Shush, I'm trying to listen" red barian with black hair and green eyes said appearing next to Tori. Tori was so surprised she hit the barian with her shovel. The Barian was cross eyed for a minute before looking at Tori "You got guts. I'm going to keep you" with that the red skin barian hugged the confused girl.

* * *

"Your Highness" after he bowed the barian took Astral's hand the wisteria colored one asked "born with the power or cursed?"

"Born and getting stronger" Kazuma explained.

The barian whose name was Durbe let out of Astral and put his hand on Yuma head. "You're lucky it wasn't his heart and there for his soul" Durbe said 'The heart and soul aren't easily changed, but one's head can be persuaded"

"Do what you must" Kazuma said in his king's voice.

"I recommend that we remove all magic even memories" Durbe said. As he said that Durbe lifted his hand off the young boy's head. Chaos dust rose with Durbe's hand and showed some of Yuma's memories of him and Astral playing in the large room in the castle. Moving his hand over the images Durbe made it look like the boys play outside in the woods with the duel monsters not inside. He then put the memories back into Yuma's head and said "But I did leave the fun you two had and he'll be fine"

Yuma smile like he was having a good dream.

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Astral asked after looking at his little brother and was relieved that Yuma was ok.

"It's for the best" Kazuma said placing his hand on astral's shoulder.

"Listen to me Astral, your power will only grow" Durbe motioned for the young prince to follow him a short distance away to one of the red crystals. Once there the barian place on the crystal "There is good in your powers for it is what drives humans to live, but at the same time there is danger. It also drives evil, fear is your greatest enemy" Durbe explained.

Astral watch the images in the crystal. At first it was happy, Astral saw himself older with both humans and duel monsters having fun. The image turned dark the human attach Astral and his monsters. Astral was scared and ran to his father.

"No" Kazuma said hugging Astral he look at his wife then back at Durbe. "We'll protect him, Astral will learn to control it. I know he will. Until he does well lock the gates, limit the staff, and limit his contact will people. We'll keep his powers hidden from everyone even Yuma"

Back at the castle the new changes were put into place at once. The gates and winds were closed, many of the castle's staff left and Astral stayed in his room. Yuma didn't understand why things were happening all he want to do was play with his brother and the duel monsters in the woods.

* * *

Done. Now for some expansions. One the world it is a mix of Astral, Barian, and the human worlds. Second is that Astral is the only person able to make a field were the Duel monsters can be summon and he can also channel the powers of the monsters. Everyone else interacts will wild duel monsters. Third is that yes I used the barian and they look like their human forms with their barian skin. The songs will be change to fix the signer or who the song is about. Until I can figure out how to make the song 'in summer' fit Utopia I won't be doing it. Sorry to the people who love that song. I also didn't put in the chanting once again I'm review and tell what you like/dislike and tell me if there is any spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning this chapter is sad and will make you cry. Frozen and Yu-gi-oh zexal aren't mine.

Chapter two: Do you want to build a duel deck

* * *

About a week after the changes in the castle. Snow was fall outside and Yuma was happy . Yuma had on a red jacket, purple shirt, black pants, and white shoes. He want to play with the duel monster that had come out of the wood. He ran to his brother's room and knocked.

_Astral?_

_Do you want to build a duel deck?_

_Come on, let's go and duel!_

Yuma sang trying to get his brother to say yes or just something.

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

Yuma flopped on the floor and then look under the door still singing

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

Yuma sat in the middle of the same room the change his life. He was play with plashies of himself and his brother. His plushie had a white hooded jacket and white pants with moons on them. Astral's one was all blue.

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

Yuma didn't like that his brother wasn't playing with him. He fell back on the floor then tried again to get Astral to come out.

_Do you want to build a duel deck?_

_It doesn't have to be a duel deck_

Yuma look through the keyhole to Astral's room then Put his mouth to the hole trying to get his brother out by suggesting that they could do something other than play with the duel monsters.

"Go away, Yuma." Astral's voice said from in the room.

"Okay, bye.." Yuma said sounding sad then he left know that his brother need some time alone.

Astral had on a blue coat, shirt, and pants and looked out thhe window at the kids playing in the snow with different duel monsters, as he put his hands on the window sill the area Astral touched turn red. Astral quickly removed his hands

"Here this should help" Kazuma said putting white gloves on His oldest son's hands then put his own on the glove to show that he was fine "See Conceal it"

"Don't feel it" Astral said repeating what he father was saying

"Don't let it show." They Both said and Kazuma smiled.

_Do you want to build a duel deck?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

Yuma now a few years older tried once again to get Astral to play with him. He knock on the door then rode on a bike on the hall right into a suit of armor.

_I think a duel is overdue_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the wall!_

_(Hang in there, Mach.)_

Yuma ran into a room with many pictures flipping himself over the couch He point to a picture of a silver winged horse.

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

_(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

Yuma was on the floor looking up at the grandfather clock. He move this feet to the pendulum and mimic the ticking he heard.

Astral panic as his powers now seem to work even with the gloves turning to his parents he said " It's getting stronger, I'm scared"

"Calm yourself" Kazuma said walking to Astral "Being upset make it worse"

"No don't come near me" Astral said nearly shouting backing away. "Please I don't want to hurt you" he said a bit calmer.

Mira put her hand on Kazuma's shoulder and both look a bit unhappy about what was happening to Astral but did as he requested.

Yuma now 13 ran down the hall just past Astral's room . Look at the door but didn't knock. He then ran and hugged his mother. "See you in two weeks" he said.

Kazuma, Mira and some servants were in the main hallway. The Servants were getting the king and queen's travel packs.

Astral was there and bowed looking up he asked in a voice that sounded sad "Do you have to go?"

"You'll Be fine, Astral" Kazuma said in a reassuring voice. The ship was ready and set sail, but a storm ended the trip and killed both Kazuma and Mira.

Their picture was covered by a black cloth. Everyone had black clothing and all but Astral attend the funeral. Yuma was sad for the first time . He walk slowing to Astral's room. Once there Yuma knock.

_Astral?_

_Please, I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you are_

Yuma was lend against the door now just trying to get Astral to see that now they were alone.

_They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

He slid down to the floor and started to cry.

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

Astral who was listening to his brothers song sat next to the door in the same way as Yuma. He too started to cry. Astral's room now was red from his power being released after hearing about his parents death.

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a duel deck?_

Both boy were crying, they were now orphans. The kingdom would have to wait three years before anything would happen.

* * *

I'm crying I had to kill Yuma's parents. This is shorter than the last chapter. You can guess that the Yuma and Astral dolls are them from the anime/manga. I would like to know who you my readers think the Duke will be. Please review and tell what you like/dislike and tell me if there is any spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

This is where more people will appear and some of my oc. Frozen and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal aren't mine.

Chapter three: For the first time in forever

* * *

The sun was bright and many people from the neighboring kingdoms were arriving for the coronation of Astral who was now 18.

"Welcome to Heartland" a girl with hair like a cat's ears said to the arrivals. "The gates will open soon."

"Thank you" one of the neighboring Princes said. He had light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front, as well featuring dark green bangs. His clothes were a white trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a fingerless black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. The Prince was from the kingdom of Galaxy and His name was Kaito Tenjo.

"Mom do I have to wear is?" a boy with dark red almost black hair and brown eyes said complained to his mother about the nice clothes he had on.

"Because the King have come of age it's coronation day" His mother who also had the same eyes said taking his hand and heading to the castle.

"That's not my fault" the boy said while his mother just sigh.

Many of the people who live in Heartland were getting everything ready for the party that would happen later.

Tori who was now grown and was wearing a white shirt, pink skirt and white boots was with Cheer Girl buying food for the both of them. Turning to her friend Tori asked" Do you need something Cheer Girl? "

"A snack" Tori did say that but she said it in a high squeaking voice. As she said this Tori showed a cookie which Cheer girl grab and stuffed over half in her mouth.

"Share" Tori said in a tone that said the fairy had better share.

Cheer Girl did by giving Tori half of the cookie which the human bit into. They had this habit for some years now.

Two boys ran past one had blue hair the other brown.

"I can't believe they're opening the gates" The blue haired one said

"And for a whole day" The brown hair boy said "faster Caswell" With that Caswell and Flip ran to the Castle.

A Prince from another kingdom walk by with his bodyguards and fiancé. "Heartland our mysterious neighbor and trade partner" the prince said he had on a silver sashes across his chest, a wind chime-like necklace, a red jeweled silver necklace on his head, silver earrings, silver bracelets on his right arm, a purple cape with a hood, purple pants with pointed shoes, and a large golden gauntlet covering his entire left arm, with a spike protruding from the gauntlet. "Open your gates so I can find your secrets and exploit your riches! Did I say that out loud...?" the prince asked looking at his bodyguards.

"Yes you did" His fiancé said then hit him on the head. She had brown hair and blue eye. Her clothes were a white shirt under a black scarf, a gray skirt and white shoes.

Another visiting royalty were talking about the princes. "I can't to see the King and Prince. I bet they're cute"

" Well I bet they're handsome"

* * *

In the castle Yuma way asleep in his bed and was shoring.

"Prince Yuma" servant's voice said through the door.

"Huh?" cane Yuma's sleepy reply.

"Prince Yuma" the servant said more loudly.

"Yeah" Yuma said still asleep.

"Sorry to wake you" the servant said

"You didn't I've been up for hours" Yuma said sitting up but was still asleep. he shored "Who is it?"

"Still me sir" the servant said then got to what he was at the door for " The gates will open soon time to get ready"

Yuma stretch ran his hand through his must up hair "Ready for what?" in the morning Yuma could be distracted.

"Your brother's coronation" came the reply

"my brother's coraton" Yuma said finally opening his eye and looking at his clothes for the coronation. The tux was a red shirt, a black vest, his white pants with three red half moons and black dress shoes. Yuma realized what the day was and got out of bed. "It's coronation day" Once outside his room Yuma was so happy he spun himself around a servant then started to sing as other servants open the windows and the door.

_The window is open, so's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...?_

Yuma grab a plate from one pile that some servants were carrying out then put it on another then become to look around as his home open to show more than it had in the last three years.

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

Yuma ran through the hall then slid down the ballroom floor happy that many rooms that weren't being use now were.

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_

_There'll be actual real live people_

Yuma slid down the stair rail once down on the next floor he shook an amor's hand. The amor's arm came off.

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow! Am I so ready for this change!_

Yuma then put it back and went to the window to see a ship coming into the port.

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light!_

Yuma jump out the window on to a painter broad and start to pull himself up to see more ships coming in.

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night..._

He swung himself back and forth then walk/ran to garden.

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone!_

Once Yuma was there began to worry about meeting other people. he hit himself in his chest to make sure he wasn't going to burp.

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

Going down on one Yuma let some ducks on his hand then he relieved that he might met his true love.

_I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)_

_What if I meet... the one?_

_Tonight, imagine me tux and all_

_Dashlly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace…_

_Ooh!_

Yuma was now in the ballroom and near one of the windows. He wrapped his shoulders in the window's drapes pretending that he was a man of very high class. Yuma unfortunately hit himself in the head with the tassel he then acted like he had seen a girl.

_I suddenly see her standing there_

_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some rice balls in my face!_

Yuma was acting like a he was flirting with a bust of woman. he then stuffed some near by rice balls.

_But then we laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far!_

Yuma spun around with the bust and let it go manage to land the bust in the cake.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun!_

Yuma ran into the room with many pictures then he started imitating the pictures.

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone..._

_And I know it's totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance..._

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance!_

He did things like mimicking kissing a girl's hand to bowing to began a dance. Yuma stop at a picture of five men at a table with a woman and sighed hoping that he would find his soul mate.

While Yuma was running about Astral was in his room and he look out at the people coming for the day.

_(Inhales)Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good boy_

_You always have to be_

Astral walk to a portrait of his father holding the kingdom's scepter in his hand. once there Astral took off his gloves.

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Put on a show…_

Astral pick up a candle stick and turn around to act if he was in front of people

_Make one wrong move_

_And everyone will know_

Unfortunately Astral's nerves gotten to him and the stick started to turn red. Quickly Astral put his gloves back on.

_But it's only for today_

Yuma look out of the room he was in.

_It's only for today!_

Astral start to walk to give the guard the order

_It's agony to wait_

Yuma ran to the gate.

_It's agony to wait!_

Astral open the door of the room his was in and Told the Head Guard to open the gate

_Tell Eliphas to open up... the gate!_

Yuma was now that the gate had had out once the gates were finally open in so long.

_The gate!_

_For the first time in forever_

Astral walk down the hall.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

Yuma look at all the people going in the castle h even duck under a cake.

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_

Astral opened the window in front of him.

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

Yuma Jump up on a pole at the end of the walk way.

_A chance to change my lonely world_

Astral was standing outside to window remembering what his father taught him.

_Conceal_

Yuma smiled as the thought of finding his true love.

_A chance to find true love!_

Astral continuing saying what he was told growing up

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know!_

Yuma jump off the wall with the help of a random person.

_I know it all ends tomorrow_

_So it has to be today!_

_Cause for the first time in forever…_

Yuma ran down to the ports happy that he was outside and he wanted to see everything.

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way! Oh!_

Yuma then found himself suddenly going sideways into a boat and have a bucket fall on his head.

* * *

Yes i put Kite in this he is also just appeared in Back to Barian. I also showed who i put as The duke of Weselton not it is not Mr. Heartland i will say that. Sorry to the people you thought that he would be. I put in two of my ocs in here one will be more apparent. This was hard to do at the end and the next song will be just if not more hard. Please review favorite/ follow and point out any spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Love is an open door

* * *

"Hey" Yuma said lifting the bucket off his head.

"I.I'm so sorry" the person who was on a horse said "Are you all right?"

Yuma could only stare at the girl on the horse she was beautiful. she had dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. she wear long hood on her head, white heeled sandals, a white dress and three gold rings on her legs.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked

" Hey Yes I'm fine" Yuma said fumbling over his word.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked getting off her horse.

"Yes" Yuma said then started to mumbling "I wasn't watching where I was going i'm great really"

"Thank god" She said then healed out her hand to help Yuma up. Then the girl remember that she should introducing herself "Princess Rio of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean" Princess Rio said with a small creasy.

"Prince Yuma of Heartland" Yuma said with a bow.

"Prince?" Rio asked herself "My lord" she said with a much deeper creasy.

Her horse also bowed that case both of them to fall on each other.

"Hi" Yuma said

The horse realized what it did and tried to fix be moving its hove. That case the two to switch.

"Oh boy" Rio said.

"This is awkward" Yuma said helping Rio up "Not yours, we were, your beautiful. Wait what"

Rio smile then said "I want abalise for hitting the prince of Heartland and every moment after" said will a smile.

"It's ok I'm not that prince If you had my brother Astral then yesh" Yuma said then become to walk back to the castle "You're lucky it just me" Yuma then petted Rio's horse.

"Just you?" Rio asked

"Yes" Yuma said and smiled.

Rio also smiled.

It was best moment until he heard the bell "The bells the coronation I have to go, bye" with that Yuma ran to the castle.

Rio just waved. Her horse did the same that case Rio to fall in the water with an "Oh no". once out of the water she smiled.

* * *

The people of the city and the visitors were sitting cramped and watching the coronation. A choir was sing a song for the coronation. Astral was standing in the center with Yuma off to one side. He saw Rio and wave at her while the bishop place the crown on Astral's head. Astral had on a blue suit with a blue cape and white pants and boots. Astral look at the scepter that he would hold, he reached for it but look up when the bishop coved.

"Your highness the gloves"

Astral look down at his dark blue gloves and hesitantly took them off then pick up the gold scepter then face the crowd who stood up. Astral honestly couldn't hear the man behind him. He held his berth and look down to see the scepter which was turning red. Once he hear "King Astral of Heartland" Astral quickly put the scepter down, put on his gloves and let out his berth.

Everyone stood up and said "King Astral" Astral turn and smiled.

The music was loud and happy some of the gust were dancing until the song end.

"King Astral of Heartland" said the vassal name Bronk who was a larger man. Astral walk up to where he would stand and face the crowd who bowed. "Prince Yuma of Heartland"

Yuma ran in and stop short of his spot. Bronk point to the spot next to Astral.

"Here are you sure?" Yuma asked walking over to his brother. Bronk had to grab Yuma on his arms and place him next to the new king. Yuma notes how close he was and moved a bit more way from Astral.

"Hi" Astral said for the first time in a long time to his brother

"Hi me?" Yuma asked. Astral nodded "Hi"

Astral tried to have a conversion with Yuma by saying " You look handsome"

"Thanks" Yuma said happy to be talking to his brother "You look handsomer. I'm mean more handsome"

"Thank you" Astral said smiling then look out to the gust and said "So this is what a party looks like"

"It's warmer than I thought" Yuma said out of nowhere.

"What is that amazing smell?" Astral asked then both brother took in the smell

"Rice balls" they said and laugh.

Before Yuma could say something more Bronk said "Your majesty, Prince Victor Shadows of True Moon Island"

" It's Vector" Vector snapped "It's Vector" he said more polite to Astral and Yuma.

"And his fiancé Lady Siri" Siri bowed then hit Vector on the head. "Be nicer"

Vector mutter under his breath then turned his attention back to the king. "As your close partner in trade it would be the right thing to offer your first dance if you were a girl" the last was said quietly and case Siri to hit Vector again.

Both Astral and Yuma sniggered at that.

Astral managed to get his laughter under control before saying "You are right." then point to Yuma "But I think my brother would like to get all of us something to drink could you both get some"

"What I didn't" Yuma started to say

"What an excellent idea" Vector said grabbing the prince "Come on Yuma" with that they levet to get the drinks

"Sorry" Astral said then turn to Siri to ask her about Vector. only to find Siri looking at him with a look at held sympathy and understanding.

"Power can be good or bad that all depends on the person who wields it" Siri said looking at Astral.

"Huh?" was all Astral could say, but he was very afraid did Siri know about his powers?

* * *

"You know it is so great to have the gates open" Vector said at the drink table he had step twice on Yuma feet "The question is why did they close. Do you know the reason?" he asked going in Yuma's space.

"No" Yuma said leaning back and wonder why Siri was engaged to this person because he could see that Siri was nicer.

"Ok" Vector said and lead Yuma back to Astral and Siri. There he gave Siri her drink while Yuma gave Astral his.

Once the two left Yuma rubbed his Arm. "Well he was energetic" Astral said while trying to not to laugh at Yuma misfortune.

"Yeah for a boy my age in slippers" Yuma said.

"You ok?" Astral asked getting his laughter under control.

"Yes I'm fine" Yuma said with a smile. "I've never been better I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too" Astral said with a smile then he stopped "But it can't"

"Why not?" Yuma asked confused

"It just can't" Astral said in a louder voice.

Yuma step back and said "Excuse me" then walked away. Yuma walk around crying a bit then was push to the side and coat by a hand.

"Glade I coat you" Rio said

"Rio" Yuma said.

They then dance for a bit and talk or rather Yuma talk. While they walk Rio saw Yuma's crimson streak of hair.

"What is this?" she asked point the hair out.

"I was born with it" Yuma explained "Though I dreamed I was kiss by a barian" he added

"I like it" Rio said.

They were on a trace when you asked "So you have How many sibling?"

"Two" Rio said "An older twin brother and a younger sisters and both pretend I was the wall for two years"

"How horrible" Yuma said.

"That's what sibling do" Rio said

"Yeah brothers the most" Yuma said. "Astral and I were really close when we were little, but one day he just shut me out"

"I'll never do that" Rio said putting her hand on Yuma's.

Yuma smile then said "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"

"I love crazy!" Rio said

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_Then suddenly I bump into you_

Yuma got up and walk to the door then close it with a snap.

I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like,

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

Rio got up from her stop and gesture to Heartland then walk to Yuma and ran her finger down hid cheek.

_But with you..._

_But with you_

Yuma walk around Rio

_I found my place..._

_I see your face..._

Both Yuma and Rio turn to face each other

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

Yuma and Rio swirled around each other then open the door nearest them.

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

They were now is the hall slip dancing.

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

A guard had hear something thought he saw someone. Yuma and Rio had just slip behind the door.

_Love is an open door..._

Yuma climbed on to roof with saw a shooting star.

_I mean it's crazy..._

"What?" Yuma asked

_We finish each other's—_

"Sandwiches!" Yuma said then climbed down.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Rio agreed happily and followed Yuma

_I've never met someone-_

They were on the bridge.

_Who thinks so much like me!_

"Jinx! Jinx again!" they both said

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

They were in front of the clock acting like robots.

_You-_

_And I-_

_Were-_

_Just-_

They grab each other's hands

_Meant to be!_

_Say goodbye…_

_Say goodbye..._

The dance around the lighthouse

_To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

They now were in a room with doors Rio open the tops of the doors while Yuma try to catch her by opening the same doors as well.

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_

They were now near the waterfall and dance as well.

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

Yuma and Rio formed a heart around the full moon.

_Love is an open door…_

Yuma got down on one knee and said "Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" Rio said "Yes!"

* * *

Yes I switch some of the parts in the song, and Rio had only two other siblings Shark(duh) and someone else can you guess who? Please review/ favorite/ follow and point out any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Now here comes the best song in the hole movie but first Astral has to do ….. Frozen and Yugioh Zexal aren't mine.

Chapter Five : Let it go

* * *

Yuma and Rio had to navigate through the crowd of people to find Astral. They did find him talking some royals.

"Astral" Yuma call which case Astral to turn to see his brother and a girl "I mean king me again may I present Princess Rio of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean"

"Your highness" Rio said with a cercy. "we would like"

"Your pleasing" Yuma said trying to contain his excitement.

"Our marriage" They said together.

Astral could only blink at what he hear "Marriage?" he asked.

"Yes" Yuma squeak while holding Rio

"Sorry I'm confused" Astral said.

"We haven't work everything out" Yuma admitted. "We need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of Course need soup and ice cream. Will we live here?" Yuma asked Rio.

"Here?" Astral asked to himself

"Absolutely" Rio said.

"Yuma" Astral said trying to get his brother attention.

"We can invite your siblings too" Yuma said not hearing his name.

"What" Astral said "No, no, no" he was trying to get Yuma to stop.

"Where will they be staying?" Yuma asked.

"Slow down" Astral said finally get Yuma attention "No one siblings are staying and no one is getting married"

"Wait what" Yuma said as both his and Rio's smile vanished

"Yuma can I talk to you alone" Astral said put force on the last word

"No" Yuma said pulling Rio to enforce the next thing he would say "Whatever it is you can say to both of us"

"Fine" Astral said going into a mix of king and big brother "You can't marry a woman you just meet Yuma"

"You can if it's true love" Yuma argued.

"What do you know about true love Yuma" Astral said/ argued back.

Rio was watching the brothers argued back and forth

"More than you" Yuma said "All you know is to shut people out"

Astral look a bit hurt at that but know that Yuma was right. "You asked for my pleasing, but my answer is no, excuse me" with that he started to walk away.

"Your Highness If I may" Rio started to say.

"No you may not and i think you should go" Astral said walking away from his brother and the princess "The parity is over close the gates"

"Yes Your highness" a guard said.

"No Astral" Yuma ran up to his brother and grab one of the gloves.

"Give me my glove" Astral said trying to grab the cloth.

"Please Astral I can't live like this" Yuma pegged holding the glove.

Astral look at his brother with a sad expression "Then levee" he said

Yuma went wide eye at what Astral said.

Astral sighed then turn to levee.

"What did I ever do to you?"Yuma asked/yelled.

"Enough Yuma" Astral said trying to keep himself from losing control.

"No why do you shut me out?" Yuma asked trying to get why his brother was doing this. He wasn't noting everyone was watching them "why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of? " Yuma finally yelled.

"I said enough" Astral said then he did what he had been struggling not to go use his power. The red energy came out of his hand and from crystal spikes that grow for a second. Everyone was very scared at what they saw all except Siri who was near Vector and his bodyguards she look considered.

"Sorcery" Vector said as he pull Siri more near him and move behind his bodyguards. One was very tall with black skin and yellow hair. The other also had black skin and black hair with a gold and black eye. "I know there was something dubis going on here"

"Astral" Yuma said eye widening.

Astral open the door to the room and left as fast as he could.

* * *

He end up going out the castle doors and saw the townspeople. Were once they saw their king applauded. Astral tried to get through the people, but didn't really get that far.

"Your Highness is something wrong?" A woman asked.

Astral didn't answer. He back up and touch the fonten. Casing the stone to turn red and the water to crystal. Astral look at what he did then to the door to see Vector.

"Stop him" the prince yelled.

"Please stay away" Astral said as he sent a blast of chaos energy towards Vector and his bodyguards causing them to fall over on the ice that formed.

"Monster" Vector said from getting up a bit and fixing his hair. "Monster"

Astral felt that in his soul as he look at the people around him. The woman who had asked his if he was ok fell back fear on her face. He then turn and ran.

Yuma who had followed Vector look for his brother "Astral" seeing his Yuma ran after Astral with Rio going as well.

* * *

Astral ran to the bay where he look back when he hear his name. He step back and on to the water a bit turning he saw a small layer of crystal forming.

"Wait please" Yuma call appearing in the arch way.

Astral look up at his brother then at the crystal. Placing his foot on the crystal and seeing it harden case Astral to ran over to the mountain on the other side all the while making more crystal.

"Astral stop" Yuma said as he reach the bank where he fell.

"Yuma" Rio said coming over and helping Yuma up. They saw Astral make it to the other side then Rio saw what was happening to the bay "The bay".

Yuma also saw as the hole bay turned to crystal.

* * *

"Snow?" A woman asked look at the flakes coming down.

"Chaos snow" a man said seeing the that the snow was red.

Both Yuma and Rio walk through the people to the castle.

"Are you alright?" Rio asked.

"No" Yuma said sounding upset.

"Did you know?" Rio asked referring to what happen.

"No" Yuma said calmer.

"It's snowing" Vector said panicking while one of his bodyguards look around. "The King has cured this land. He must be stop, We must go after him" Vector grab the bodyguard by the face as he said this.

"What no" Yuma said having hear that.

"Is there sorcery in you too" Vector asked pulling both his bodyguards in front of him. "Are you monster too?".

Siri came at this moment and hit Vector on the head. "If that were true he would of shown us" she said looking annoyed "Sorry about him" Siri said to Yuma

Yuma gave a small nodded Siri then turn to Vector and said "No I'm completely ordinary"

"That right he is" Rio said coming up and putting her hand on Yuma's shoulder. "In the best way" She add.

"My brother is not a monster" Yuma said defending Astral.

"He nearly killed me" Vector restored.

"You slipped on ice" Siri said.

"His ice" Vector said to Siri. Vector did love Siri, but sometimes found her annoying like now.

"It was an accident" Yuma said "He was scared. Astral didn't mean this any of this "

Vector shorted in a '_Could of fooled me_' way.

"Tonight was my fault" Yuma said" I puss him so I'm the one that is going after Astral"

"What" Rio said not believing what she hear.

"Being me my horse" Yuma called.

"Yuma it is too dangerous" Rio said.

"Astral isn't dangerous" Yuma said "I'll bring her back" he then got a coat from the guard that got his horse.

"I'm coming with you" Rio said taking Yuma's hand.

"I need you here" Yuma said is a slightly authority voice.

"On my honor" Rio said.

After climbing on the horse Yuma talk to the crowed "I levee Princess Rio in charge"

"Are you sure you can trust him" Rio said trying to get Yuma to take her along "I don't want to you getting hurt"

"He's my brother" Yuma said. "Astral will never hurt me" With that Yuma rode the horse out of the gates.

Rio still look like she might go until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"This is between brothers" Siri said as she was the one with her hand on Rio's shoulder "We must let them sort it out first" with that Siri turn to help Vector.

* * *

Astral had made it to the northern mountain where some of the chaos dust fell and from into crystal.

_The dust glows red on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

Astral look around just in case someone followed.

_A kingdom of isolation_

_and it looks like I'm the king_

Astral stop for a minute to look around and saw no one but him.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

Astral hug himself thinking about what had happen erler.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

Astral start to walk again remembering what his father told him. He stop and look at his glove then took it off and let the wind take it.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

Astral tried to see if you could use his powers like when he was younger. He made a red key shaped snowflake in both of his hands. Then he made the area around him a field and summoned Utopia all while smiling.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

He then made chaos dust that stay in the air. Astral then made it into small crystals the feel to the ground.

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_Chaos never bothered me anyway_

Astral continued to make the field and the duel monsters that play with him and his brother appeared . He even summon seven new ones. That were three humans, a human with a lion like head, a dragon, a pegasus, and a raccoon in armor. After all this Astral took off his cape letting it float away.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

Astral now much more happier than he had been in his life look back the way he had come then ran to see was he could do.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

Astral let loose all his power on made the first part of a staircase made of thin crystal like water of the bay.

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

He step on the first step and saw that it hard and got thicker. Astral smile big at that then ran up the stairs.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

Astral continued ran up the stair making more of them as he went.

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

Astral stop making the staircase and walk a short distance. Once there he slammed his feet to the ground, the same red key shape only much larger appeared around Astral.

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Astral look at the seven duel monster. They know without being asked that their master need their power. Astral raised both his hands allowing the monster power to flow through him and rise the key shape into the floor of Astral's new crystal castle.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in chaos fractals all around_

The rest of the castle appear as the dragon flew around the outside. Astral directed the other monster, like the only female duel monster to make the inside patterns like the key shape chandler.

_And one thought crystallizes is like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Astral dismissed the monsters as he took of the crown that was still on his head. He throw it off somewhere and then ran his finger through his hair messing it up.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I'll rise like the break of dawn_

Astral use his powers to create a new outfit. The new outfit was not like the old one. This one was red in color and look more like armor. It had shoulder pads and part of the armor came down from Astral's hips and had boots that came up to his knees. He also had a wing like cape that hung from his shoulders with small key shape designs.

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect boy is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of the day_

Astral walk from the center of his new places to the terse just as the day began. The places was finished and glimmered red in the morning light.

_Let the storm rage on_

_Chaos never bothered me anyway _

With that Astral turn around shutting the door to his new home.

* * *

That is it. When explanation time. One the duel monsters that help Astral with the building of his castle are the seven Mythyrian Numbers. Second Astral's new clothes are a red Zexal 2 with the wings of Zexal 3 also red and with small Emperor's Key shape. Also Vector's bodyguards are Don thousand and Dark Mist, sorry if I didn't say that before. Some of you may asked why the characters Siri is showing up more? She is important that is all I will say. My readers my guess why if you want and I will not be doing the song in summer, but it will be mentioned in some way. Please review/ favorite/ follow and point out any spell mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

There is are going to be lines that Mentioned Frozen in some way Yu-gi-oh zexal and frozen is not mine

* * *

Chapter Six : Meeting Tori

* * *

"Astral It's me Yuma. Your brother you didn't make you being this chaos" Yama called as he rode through the red winter. " It would have been better if you just told me" Yuma add more to himself. Then a branch fell down scaring his horse which reared up casing Yuma to fall off, the horse ran back to the kingdom. Yuma try to get the animal to came back but it didn't.

"Chaos It had to be Chaos" Yuma said to himself as he walkthrough the red powder. "Magic that makes snow would be better maybe even Summer magic." Then he saw smoke and fell down a bank loses his cloak and ended up is a river. Getting up Yuma waddle to the cabin while saying "Cold" over and over.

Once there Yuma hit the sign and read "Roku's Trading Sanctuary and Sauna cool" he said after seeing the smaller sign.

* * *

Once inside Yuma look around for some winter clothes.

"Why hello there" a voice said. Yuma look to find a old man that was shorter than him. "I have swinging suts, clogs that are half off for summer"

"That is great but boots" Yuma said "like whiter boots and pants"

"That will be over there in our winter area" Roku said pointing.

Yuma looked and saw that there was only some things in the area "Oh" then started to walk over to the winter gear "Here is a question for you have you seen another young man, the king, pass through?" he said as he put what he need on the table.

"Only someone that is as crazy as you son" Roku said as he was ready to sell or trade.

Both of them hear the door open at that time and turn to see a girl about Yuma's age cover in the red dust from head to her feet. She look around and saw the two males.

"Are you with her?" Roku asked. "Hello half off summer"

The girl ignored Roku and walk up to the counter pushing Yuma against it as well. "Cookies" she said a bit muffled.

"Huh?"

"Behind you" Tori said.

"Right" Yuma said moving out of the way.

Tori got the cookies and other thing that would help her get the red dust that was her livelihood.

"A real howler in July isn't it" Roku asked. "Where is it coming from?"

"The Tachyon Mountain" Tori said as she came back to the counter.

"Tachyon mountain" Yuma said to himself.

"That is 40" Roku said after looking at the items Tori got.

"40" Tori said in a shock voice "But I've just got 10"

"Well that is not good" Roku said scratching his chin "This is from our winter stock and there is the supply and demand problem"

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell Chaos dust for a living." Tori said. Her sled was filed with tubes of the dust.

"That is a tough job right now" Yuma joked. "I mean that unfortunate"

"Sorry it is still 40" Roku said "But I can through in a visit to our duel sauna."

Some younger kids wave from the window to the sanna.

"10 is all I have" Tori said "Can't you help me?"

Roku move the gear and cookie around but didn't put one in front and said "This is all I can give you"

"What was going on at Tachyon Mountain?" Yuma asked wanting to know about his brother. "Did it seem chaotic?

Tori removed most of the dust and her scarf from her mouth to speak. "Yes it did and back up while I deal with this crook"

"Did you call me a crook?" Roku asked dropping his nice seals person" Kaze can you remove this young girl from the shop" as he said that a man in a clock came from behind Roku and grabbed Tori.

"Ok I'm-" Tori tried stop the man from throwing her out.

"Bye" Roku said waving.

* * *

After landing in the dust Cheer Girl flow over and began to search Tori for the cookies.

"Sorry Cheer Girl no cookie" Tori said. Cheer girl look down sad "But I did find a place to sleep" pointing to the shack where the firewood was stored.

* * *

"Sorry about that" Roku said "Just the outfit and boots?"

Yuma look at the stuff on the counter then outside "No I will trade my clothes and my ring for all this stuff" pointing to what he need and what Tori need.

* * *

Tori was playing a lute and singing as Cheer Girl chewed on some barys that she found

_Duel Monsters are better than people_

_Cheer Girl, don't you think that's true?_

Cheer girl look up and nodded

_Yeah, people will beat you_

_and curse you and cheat you_

_Every one of the is bad except you_

Tori petted the Duel Monster

_Oh, thanks buddy_

_But people smell better than Duel Monsters_

_Cheer Girl, don't you think I'm right?_

Cheer Girl nodded once again

_That's once again true,_

_for all except you_

_You got me, let's call it a night_

Both of them yawned and Cheer Girl layed down next to Tori

_Good night_

_Don't let the frostbite bite_

As Tori stop singing Yuma open the door. "Nice duet"

Both Tori and Cheer Girl started "Oh it's You" Tori said. "What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up Tachyon Mountain" Yuma said he had on similar clothes to what he had on before but made out of wool.

"I don't take people up there" Tori said laying back down.

"Let me rephrase that" Yuma said throwing the mountain gear on Tori. Who sat up fast "You're taking me to Tachyon Mountain, right now"

Tori look though the gear then up at Yuma

"Look I know how to stop This storm" Yuma said.

Tori sided "We leave in the morning" Tori said laying down to sleep. "And you forgot the cookie" Once again Tori got hit by a bag.

"Sorry" Yuma said panicking a bit before going into a prince like attitude. " We leave now, right now" with that Yuma went outside to wait for Tori.

Tori pull out a cookie gave it to Cheer Girl who bit of a lot before Tori eat the rest.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Utopia

* * *

"Highya" Tori yelled as Cheer Girl pulled the sled, Yuma and Tori up the mountain.

"Hold on we like to go fast"

"I like fast" Yuma said as he put his feet up on the sled.

"Hey" Tori said pushing Yuma's feet off "This is fresh lacquer, were you raised in a barn?" she wipe the dirt off then glaring at Yuma.

"Sorry" the boy mutter. "I was raised in a castle"

"So what made the king go all chaotic?" Tori asked wanting to know why she had to take the prince up the mountain.

"It was my fault" Yuma said. "I got engaged, he flipped out because I met her that day and won't bless our marriage"

"Wait" Tori said trying to get what she just heard "You got engaged to someone you just met?" she asked.

"Yeah" Yuma said and continued "And I got mad. he got mad and he tried to walk away and I grabbed his glove"

"Wait a minute" Tori said moving her self to face Yuma more " You're telling me you got engaged to someone you just met that day"

Yuma rolled his eye. "Yes pay attention" he said "The thing is he wear the all the time and i thought he had a thing about dirt"

"Don't you parents tell you about strangers?" Tori asked missing the irony because she was a stranger to Yuma.

"Yes they did" Yuma said looking at the girl then move away. "But Rio is not a stranger"

"Really" Tori said not convinced "What is her last name?" she asked

"Kastle" Yuma answer

"Favorite food"

"Sandwich"

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Kari"

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy"

"Feet size?" Tori said this to see what Yuma would say.

"Feet size doesn't matter" Yuma said.

"Have you eaten with her?" Tori asked "What if you hate the way she eats What about the way she pick her nose?"

"Pick her nose?" Yuma asked

"And eats it" Tori finished with a smirk

"Excuse me she is a princess" Yuma said

"All women do" Tori said

"Ew" Yuma said "It doesn't matter its true love"

"Doesn't sound like true love to me" Tori said

"Are you some kind of love expert?" Yuma said.

"No" Tori admitted "But I have friends who are" she was thinking of the barian who raised her.

"You have friends who are the love experts" Yuma said "I'm not paying that"

Cheer girl was flying when she stopped

"Stop talking" Tori ordered looking around.

"Well I would like to met the love experts" Yuma said.

Tori put her hand over Yuma's moth. "I mean it"

Yuma pull the girl's hand way to giver her a piece of his mind but Tori talk over him "Be quiet"

Tori stood up to look around while Cheer girl look too. Once Tori had move to the back of the sled she had to hold the lamp she was using she saw the eyes.

"Cheer girl go" Tori said the duel monster started to fly again.

"What are they?" Yuma said he thought he had seen human but the look horribly transfigured.

"The Fearsome Four" Tori said. Having grown up in the mountain She know about the group of humans who some how merged with their duel monster friend and they prayed on people with duel monster killing the duel monster and some times the human.

"Fearsome Four?" Yuma asked.

The four human monster raced after the sled.

"What do we do?" Yuma asked wanting to help.

"Let me dell with them" Tori said getting some wood and lighting it. "Don't fall off and don't get killed"

"But I want to help" Yuma said

"No" Tori said

"Why not" Yuma asked

"Because I don't trust your judgment" Tori said

"Excuse" Yuma said.

"Who marries a woman he just met?" Tori asked kicking what look like a human cicada away.

"Its true love" Yuma said picking up Tori's lute and swung it at first at Tori then it hit a human jellyfish.

"Wow" Tori said then a human mosquito grab her arm pulling her off the sled.

"Kotori" Yuma call looking over the end to see Tori hanging on.

"It's Tori" The girl yelled. Then the fourth and last member which was a human fly grab her leg "Ow"

Cheer girl cry out at that and flow faster.

Yuma who had Tori's wood lit the bed roll and throw it at the human duel monsters.

Which work in freeing Tori because the four hated warm and light, but the other were still after the group.

"You almost set me on fire" Tori yelled as she climb back to the sled.

"But I didn't "Yuma said pull Tori up and back into the sled.

Cheer girl got their attention and they saw the cliff.

"Get ready to jump Cheer girl" Yuma said.

"You don't tell her what to do" Tori picking up Yuma gave him the cookies and throw him over to Cheer girl who had grown bigger and turn dark in color. Cheer girl had become Dark Cheer girl "I Do, jump Dark Cheer Girl " As she said that Tori cutting the rope to the sled.

The fairy did that just as the sled felt the cliff. The duel monster land on the other side and look back to see her friend land on the cliff. Tori had jump off the sled look down as the sled exploded. "I just pay that off" then reside she was sleeping "Oh no, no" she said as she tried to get up. Tori's shovels land next to her with rope tied to it.

"Grab on" Yuma said as both he and Cheer girl pulled "Pull Cheer girl." working together Tori was pulled on to more level ground.

"Wow" Yuma said "I'll replace your sled and everything in it.

Tori ignored him.

"And I understand if you don't want to help" Yuma said then walk away.

Cheer girl nudge Tori

"I don't want to help him any more" Tori said "That made me unable to help anyone again"

"He'll die on his own" Cheer girl 'said'

"I can live with that " Tori said

"But you won't get your new sled if that happens" Cheer girl 'stated'

"Sometime I really don't like you" Tori said while Cheer girl smirked "Hold on we coming."

"You are?" Yuma asked happily "I mean sure you can tag along"

* * *

They walk for sometime before Yuma saw his home "Heartland" he said

"It's comply covered in crystal" Tori said coming next to him.

"It will be alright" Yuma said "Astral will break it"

"Will he?" Tori asked.

"Yeah" Yuma said "This way to Tachyon Mountain" he said point in the direction he thought the mountain way.

Tori laugh and took Yuma's arms "More like this way" showing him the real way.

* * *

The next place they found had a tree with crystal hanging from it. Cheer girl was have fun flying through the crystals

"I never know that chaos was so beautiful" Yuma said looking around.

"Yeah it is so beautiful" A voice said.

Tori and Yuma look at Cheer girl thinking the duel monster talk.

"The crimson red" the voice sound close as they walk through the crystals. A duel monster with yellow armor walk behind the humans still going on about colors "then there is the yellow and blue. No not blue, Blue is more order. Am I right?" The duel monster Utopia asked the two humans.

Tori screamed and hit Utopia with her shovel.

"Hi" Utopia said a little dazed

"You're creepy" Tori said then started a shoving contest with Yuma by pushing Utopia back and forth.

Ir ended with Utopia ending up,upside down. "What am I seeing and why are you hanging off the earth like bats?"

"Hang on a second" Yuma said then help Utopia get right side up

"Oh" the duel monster said "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Yuma said

"Now I'm perfect" Utopia said "It was like my life was turn upside down" the duel monster add to Tori.

"Are you sure you're ok" Yuma said

"I feel great" Utopia said "Now let's start over, Hi I'm Utopia and I bring hope by hugging"

* * *

Reason for the long wait my laptop broke and i had to get a new one then find some to put the story in so I can post. Ok wolf are my favorite animal i could have used Silver Fang from DM but after watching the Zexal episodes with the Fearsome Four i had to use them and make them more fitting to the story. The result up in the story like in the first chapter i will not do the song in summer because i can't find a way to fit it to Utopia. Cheer girl to Dark Cheer girl well that was the first thing i could think of and yes CXyz can be in this would. Please review and favorite/follow and point out any spelling mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen and Yugioh Zexal aren't mine

Chapter Eight : Astral's castle

* * *

"Utopia?"Yuma asked thinking about the duel monster he use to play with as a kid.

Utopia look at the boy waiting for the hug.

"That's right Utopia" Yuma said with a smile.

"And you are?" Utopia asked.

"Oh I'm Yuma" Yuma said.

"And who is the funny looking one in pink?" the duel monster asked meaning Tori

Yuma thought Utopia meant Cheer girl so answer "That's Cheer Girl"

"Right" Utopia said "And the fairy?"

"Cheer girl Yuma said seeing that he called Tori, Cheer girl.

"Well that makes it easier for me" Utopia said.

Cheer Girl was annoyed and tried to attack the bigger duel monster it didn't work.

"Well aren't you cute"Utopia said "I like you too"he petted the fairy.

"Utopia"Yuma said to get the warrior attention. "Astral summon you?"

"Yeah Why?"Utopia asked.

Meanwhile Tori was trying to find out how the monster was there.

"Do you know where he is?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah why" the duel monster said again. Not paying attention to the human girl who now pulled out one of the swords that hung from his belt.

"Do you think you could show us how to get there?" the boy asked.

"Yeah why?" came the same answer for the third time.

"How this work?" Tori asked as she swung the sword around. Thinking about how Utopia was there with them.

"Stop that Cheer girl trying to be helpful" Utopia said lightly hitting the girl on the head and taking back the sword. "Yeah why"

"I'll tell you why" Tori said. "We need Astral to free Heartland.

"Why is it frozen? "Utopia asked.

"Not quite" Yuma said as he pick up a crystal "It is encased in this"he hand the rock to the duel monster.

"Well that is bad" Utopia said. "At least it's not snow"

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Then I would be a snowman wishing I could see the summer"came the answer. "Come on Astral is this way"

With that the group left. "That would be weird" Tori said then followed.

* * *

Back at Heartland Rio , who was in a winter version of her clothes, was passing out cloaks to the people of the kingdom.

"Cloaks" Rio called. "Does anyone need a cloak?"

"Heartland is indebted to you"a woman said.

"The castle is open" Rio call to the people in the courtyard"there is soup and hot green tea in the great hall. Pass these out"she handed a guard he bundle of cloaks.

"Princess Rio" Vector voice called out making the girl turn to face the prince "Are we expected just to sit and freeze, while you give all of Heartland's tradable goods?" Vector didn't have any cold weather clothes with him so he was cold and annoyed at the princess.

Siri walk up at that point, she did have some cloaks and was wearing one it was gray in color.

"Prince Yuma has given his orders" Rio said in a stiff voice.

"And that's another thing" Vector said some what shouting "Has it down on you that your prince may be conspiring with an evil sorcerer. To destroy us all" that got him a slap on the head from Siri.

"Do not question the prince" Rio said as she became to speak her voice rise in volume "He left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Heartland from treason"

"Treason?" Vector asked.

"Even if it is from you" Siri said her tone was neutral but her eyes were cold.

"What?" Rio said confused.

All of them heard neighing coming from the gates. They look to see the horse that Yuma had use.

"Whoa easy boy" Rio said putting herself in front of the the reins Rio calmed the horse.

Some people were talking about that their prince didn't came back at well

"Prince Yuma is in trouble" Rio said "I need volunteers to help look for him."

"I'll go" One guard said as other volunteered as well.

"I volunteer to men my lady" Vector said, in a much quieter voice after getting a cloak from Siri he said "Be prepared for anything and if you come across the King do what you must to end this storm, do you understand" Siri who heard that slipped a white stone into one of the bodyguards pocket.

* * *

Yuma, Tori, Utopia, and Cheer Girl were walking through an area that look more dangerous than the area that Utopia was found. This was because of the spikes.

"So how do you plan to stop this storm?" Tori asked.

"I'm going to my brother" Yuma said matter-of-factly.

"That is your plan" Tori said in really like tone "My dust business is riding on you taking to your brother?" she had to stop because Tori would have speared herself on a spike.

"Yup".

"So you're not scared of him?" Tori asked then she back up and walk around the spike.

"Why would I be?" Yuma asked back.

"I bet he's the nice warmest person" Utopia said as he turn around to tell the human and almost got speared like Tori "look I was almost impaled" with that the duel monster laugh.

The group found themselves at a dead end in the form of the mountain stopping.

"What now?" Yuma asked.

Tori look at the mountain face next to them "It's too steep, I got one rope and you don't know how to climb." Tori some times got her chaos dust by harvesting the crystal itself.

"Says who" Yuma said.

Cheer girl nudged Tori to make her partner look up.

"What are you doing" Tori asked with a 'with the' face.

Yuma was trying to climb the mountain. "I'm going to see my brother" Yuma said

"You're gonna kill yourself" Tori stated.

Yuma pulled himself up on the cliff.

"I wouldn't put my feet there" Tori said. a second later Yuma slipped.

"You're distracting me" Yuma called down as he put his feet somewhere else.

"Or there" Tori said "How do you know if Astral even wants to see you?" she asked.

"I'm blocking you out" Yuma said "You're breaking my concentration

Tori look at Cheer girl and shook her head. "You know most people who disappear in the mountains want to be alone"

"No one want that" Yuma call down that case him to slip but he grab a bit of the mountain to stop himself falling " Accept you"

"I'm not alone " Tori said "I have friends remember"

"The love experts" Yuma said

"Yes the love experts" Tori folding her arms.

Yuma put his feet on a ledge then said "please tell me that I'm almost there" he wasn't really that far up. He was about five feet. "Is the air thinner up here?" he asked.

Tori laugh a bit the walk over to the cliff "Here let me help"

"Hey Cheer girl" Utopia's voice said casing Tori to look at the Duel monster "I have no idea if this helps but I found a staircase that leads to where we need to go"

"Hahaha" Yuma said "Thank goodness, catch" as he said that Yuma jump off the cliff and into Tori's arms.

The girl surprisingly didn't fall over.

"Thanks" Yuma said "That was like some crazy trust exercise" With that Yuma got out of Tori's arms and walk to Utopia. He didn't see Tori's hurt look.

They found themselves at the staircase and the red palace. Utopia immediately start to climb the stairs.

"Wow" Yuma said looking at the palace.

"Now that's chaos crystal" Tori said "I might cry"

"Go ahead" Yuma said "I won't judge"

Cheer Girl raced past Tori and tried to fly up the stair railing. She slipped and slid down.

"Here you go" Tori said pick up the fairy and putting her on the ground at the foot of the staircase. Tori then start to climb herself "Flawless" .

At the top Yuma was looking at the doors with his hand up.

"knock" Utopia said "Just knock, why isn't he knocking?" the duel monster asked Tori.

Yuma did knock and the his surprise the doors opened "Haha they open, that a first"he said.

* * *

End I think I might have a habit of hitting Vector now at least in this story. Please review and point out any spelling mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

Frozen and Yugioh Zexal aren't mine

Chapter Nine: For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)

* * *

"Oh" Yuma said turning to Tori and Utopia "You should wait out here"

"What" Tori asked She had walk up to the door intent on carving some of the crystal.

"Last time he met a girl Astral crystallize everything"Yuma explain not knowing the really reason Tori waited to come inside.

"But, But" Tori said "It's a castle made of chaotic crystal that is my life"

"Bey Cheer girl" Utopia said and start to walk into the castle, but Yuma stop him.

"You too Utopia" Yuma said putting his hand on the duel monster's arm.

"Me?" Utopia asked.

"Just give us a minute" Yuma said and head inside.

"Okey" The warrior said then start to count "1,2,3, 4" both the duel monster and Tori sat down to count.

* * *

Yuma look around the castle that look sort of like their home back in Heartland."Wow" he whispered. "Astral it's me Yuma" Yuma called.

"Yuma?" a voice said that case Yuma to look up to see his brother.

Astral walk out and Yuma saw his brother's new look.

"Wow, Astral you look different" Yuma said "A good different and this place It's awesome"

"Thank you" Astral said "I never know what I was capable"

"Sorry about what happen" Yuma said walking up the stairs. Astral flinch back. "If I had know"

"It's ok" Astral said walking back 'But lady Siri might know' he thought about what the woman said the him at the party. "You don't have to apologize, but you should go"

"But. I just got here" Yuma said.

"You belong in Heartland" Astral said still walking backwards.

"So do you" Yuma said.

"No Yuma I belong here alone" Astral said. "Where I can be who I am and without hurting anyone" he add

"Actually about that" Yuma began to say.

"58,59, 60" Utopia said as he come in.

"What was that?"Astral said looking at the door

"Hi" Utopia yelled happily "I'm Utopia and I being hope by hugging"

"Utopia?" Astral said.

"You summoned me" Utopia said "Remember"

"You're here?" the king asked

"I think so"

Astral look at his hands in wonder.

"He's the one we use to play with as kids." Yuma said

"Yeah" Astral said with a nodded

"Astral" Yuma said looking at his brother "We were so close as kids, we could be like that again"

Astral's happy expression turn into a free full one as he remembered what happen that night so long a go. "No we can't" he said and turned away.

"Astral wait" Yuma said

"No" Astral said "I'm trying to protect you"

Yuma start to go after his brother to try and get him to see that it would be fine.

You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!

Please don't shut me out again.

Please don't slam the door.

You don't have to keep your distance anymore

Astral fast walk through the halls of his castle trying to get away from Yuma. Yuma was following him.

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand._

_For the first time in forever,_

_We can fix this hand in hand._

"We can head down this mountain together!" Yuma called from the walkway inside to castle.

_You don't have to live in fear..._

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I will be right here._

The brothers stop in the room Astral had change his appearance. As Yuma said the last words he put his hand on his heart.

"Yuma," Astral said as he turn to his younger brother.

_Please go back home._

_Your life awaits._

_Go enjoy the sun —_

_And open up the gates._

Yeah, but —" Yuma said

Astral interrupted Yuma "I know!"

_You mean well, but leave me be._

_Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me._

Astral turn away from Yuma and lead him to the balcony to show that very thing was fine.

_Actually we're not._

_What do you mean you're not?_

Astral look at Yuma not understanding what his brother just said.

_I get the feeling you don't know..._

_What do I not know?_

Astral some what demanded.

_Heartland in deep, deep, deep, deep...Crystal._

"What?" Astral said as the sentence hit him.

"You've kind of set off an eternal storm... everywhere." Yuma explained

"Everywhere?" Astral asked

"It's okay, you can just undo it!" Yuma said

"No, I can't." Astral said starting to panic "I — I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I know you can!" Yuma said

_`Cause for the first time in forever,_

_Oh_

_I'm such a fool!_

_I can't be free!_

Red crystal dust started to from around Astral as he start to feel afraid.

_You don't have to be afraid..._

_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

The dust started to swirl around Astral going faster as his fear intensified.

_We can work this out together!_

_I can't control the curse!_

Astral ran his fingers through his hair

_We'll reverse the storm you've made!_

_Yuma, please, you'll only make it worse!_

The red dust was going fast around Astral

_Don't panic!_

_There's so much fear!_

Astral look at himself in a mirror as he really started to panic.

_We'll make the sun shine bright!_

_You're not safe here!_

Astral turn to his brother to try and make him see he was in danger.

_We can face this thing together!_

_No!_

Yuma fought through the red storm to get his brother.

_We can change this winter weather!_

_I..._

The red dust moved into Astral then exploded out.

_And everything will be all right..._

_I CAN'T!_

The red dust collided with with Yuma's chest and hit his heart, though he didn't know that. Yuma then fell to the ground as Astral look at him

"Yuma" Tori's voice call as she ran into the room. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm ok" Yuma said as he got up with help from Tori. "I'm fine"

"Who's this" Astral asked "Never, both of you have to go" as he said that astral walk backwards.

"No" Yuma said "I know we can work this out." Tori put her hand on Yuma's shoulder.

"How? What power do you have to stop this storm" Astral said he sounded like he was almost crying. "To stop me?" Utopia who had come in after Tori notice that the crystal around them was hardening and turning darker almost back.

"Yuma I think we should go" Tori said also noticing.

"I'm not leaving here with you Astral "Yuma said.

"Yes you are" Astral said then summing what look like a blob of black. The new monster was mostly black with red marks it didn't have any real form.

* * *

That is it the monster is Dark Mist first from it will change into the real from next chapter.

Sorry this it so short next one will be longer and will ether have the castle battle or the barian sing fixer upper. Please review and why it took so long was because I started my job from now on the posting of the chapters will be slow.


	10. Chapter 10

After 8 months here is the next chapter There are many barian in this chapter that are name they are oc of mine. Frozen and yugioh zexal aren't mine only the oc that appear are.

Chapter Ten: Fixer Upper

* * *

"Put us down" Yuma said to the monster his brother summoned.

" Go away" the monster said throwing the humans out and down the stairs. (Cheer girl had her tongue frozen to to railing). Then the black blob through Utopia as well, the smaller duel monster landed in the snow bank next to the humans.

"Watch out for my swords" Utopia warned as he said that the swords bared themselves into the snow right where Yuma and Tori's heads once were.

"It is not nice to throw people" Yuma said making a snowball to throw at the black duel monster.

"Whoa there feisty pants" Tori said grabbing Yuma's arm. "calm down, let the duel monster be"

"Alright I'm calm" Yuma said turning to the side then without worrying throw the red ball of snow at the duel monster.

"Come on" Tori said

The snowball hit the blob- like monster on the shoulder. With a roar the monster changed its appearance. It was now more human-like. It now had fiery red eyes, its mouth was now on its chest and it now had claws and a long tail. The duel monster was Dark Mist.

"See now you made him mad" Tori said.

"You guys run,I'll distract him" Utopia said the yellow and smaller duel monster got out of the snow he was in as the two human ran. "No I can't get my swords out, and this can a whole lot harder" the sword were stuck and Utopia saw Dark Mist run past him.

* * *

The two human were running. They had slid down an ice slide. Yuma had seen a tree that was bent down by the red dust.

"What are you doing" Tori yelled as Yuma left the tree fly into Dark Mist.

"I got him" Yuma laugh along with Tori. Until they saw they were at the cliff side.

"It's a 100" drop" Yuma said.

"Try 200" Tori corrected. Then she tie the rope around Yuma.

"Ow" The prince said. "What is that for?"

Tori was digging in the snow "Snow anchor"

"And if we fall?" Yuma said.

"There is 20 feet of fresh powder It will be like landing on a pillow" Tori explained "Hopefully".

Crashing and roaring told them how close the evil Duel monster was.

"Yuma on three" Tori said. "Ready one"

"Tell me to go "Yuma said ready to jump

"Two"

"I was born ready"

"Cam down" Tori said ready to say three but a whole tree was thrown casing Tori to be covered in red dust.

"Three" Yuma yelled jumping off the cliff.

"What the" Tori said looking back only to be pulled over the edge ( An outline of her was left for a second) and the anchor cot them. "It work"

Instead of the black monster it was Utopia. The warrior was breathing hard after putting his swords away he call out to the human. " Hey Yuma, Cheer Girl was lost Darky back there" As Utopia was talking Dark Mist appeared behind him "I was just talking about you all good things"

The dark monster ignored the light one and went after the humans.

"No" Utopia yelled try and failing to stop the bigger duel monster. "This isn't making a diffidence is it?"

Using its leg Dark Mist though Utopia off the cliff and past Yuma and Tori.

"Utopia"Yuma call as the duel monster pass him

"Hang in there"Utopia call back.

Then Tori felt the rope being pulled up, and on the way Tori hit her head on the cliff face. They came face to face with Dark Mist.

"Don't come back" Dark Mist roared.

"We wont" Yuma said then pull out Tori's knife and cute the rope, casing the two of them to fall down the cliff. Yuma landed in the snow and wasn't a splat of the ground "You're right just like landing on pillow" He said happy that he was alive."Utopia" the duel monster was stuck in the snow.

"I can't feel my legs"Utopia said shaking some boots.

"Those are mine" Tori said popping out other the snow under the yellow monster.

"Sorry" Utopia said pulling himself out and helping the humans. Turning around Utopia saw Cheer girl and petted her on the head. "Hey Cheer girl, she found us"

Cheer Girl tried to hit the warrior on the head, but mist.

"I like you too" Utopia said patting her on the head.

Tori push Utopia away from the smaller duel monster. "Don't pet or talk to her like that" Tori then got up and went over to Yuma putting her hands under the prince's armpits and pulled him out of the snow "You ok?" she asked.

"Thanks" Yuma said. "How is your head?"he place his hand on Tori's head.

"Oh" Tori said holding her head "I have a hard skull"

"I don't think I have a skull" Utopia said "Or bones"

"So now what"Tori asked.

"Now what" Yuma agreed then realized his situation "Now what. What an I going to? He through me out. I can't go back to Heartland with the weather like this. Then theres your crystal business-" Yuma panicked.

Tori interrupted the prince "Hey don't worry about my crystal business" then she look at Yuma's head "Worry about your hair"

"What?" Yuma said startled "I just fell off a cliff. You should see yours"

"No "Tori wave her hand "It's turning crimson red"

"Crimson red? "Yuma asked pulling his hair around to see it. "What"

"It's because he hit you isn't it" Tori said.

"Does it look bad?"

"No"Tori said a little to late.

"You hesitated"Utopia said popping up between the two.

"No I didn't" Tori said "Yuma you need help"Tori started to walk away.

"K, Were are we going "Utopia asked as the group followed the girl.

"To see my friends "Tori said picking up her hat.

"The love experts" Yuma said.

"Love experts"Utopia said excited.

"Uh-huh" Tori said "Don't worry the will fix this."

"How do you know?" Yuma asked.

"I've seen them do it"Tori said looking over her shoulder.

"I considered myself a love expert "Utopia said.

* * *

Astral was walking around his castle. "Get it together" He told himself. "Control it. Don't let it show,don't let it show. Don't fell" the sound of cracking cased him to look up to see spikes come out of the walls.

* * *

The aurora was shining in the sky. "Look Cheer girl the sky is awake"Utopia said to the smaller duel monster to which the fairy nodded.

Yuma was shivering "You cold?" Tori asked.

"A little" Yuma admitted.

Tori went to touch the prince to see how cold he was, but saw a geyser. "Over here" and lead the boy to the warmth. "So about my friend, more like my family. As a kid it was just me and cheer girl and they took us in" She rambled.

"They did" Yuma asked.

"Yeah and I don't want to scare you "Tori said "But they can be a little inappropriate and loud, vary loud. They can also be stubborn, overbearing and heavy. You'll get it, and they mean well"

Yuma place his hand on Tori's shoulder "Tori, they sound wonderful"

"Okay then" Tori walk ahead to a lot of crystal rock "Met my family. Hey guys"

"They're rock" Yuma said with his mouth open.

"She's crazy "Utopia whispered. Both Yuma and his duel monster watch as Tori walk around talking to the rocks. "You ran and I'll distract them. Hi Cheer Girl's family it is nice to met you"Utopia walk up to one of the rock pretending to greet Tori's 'family'.

"Well I'm going to go" Yuma said turning to leave.

"No,no Yuma" Tori said hearing that. Only to have to rock start to move.

"Tori" Yuma said as many of the rock broke and shattered.

Then human shaped being emerge, from the rocks "Tori home" The red skinned Barian name Alito called.

"Tori" Many said even the only other human a boy with blue hair name Hart.

"Tori's home" Utopia said "Wait Tori" he asked a near by Barian who had sliver skin and yellow hair.

"Let me look at you" Alito said pull the girl in to his arms.

"Take of your cloths so I can wash them "A female barian with dark blue skin tugging on her arm sleeve.

"No"Tori said get her arm out of the barian's hand "I'll keep them on. It is grat to see you all, but where is Durbe?"

"He's resting" Hart said "After working on curing me"

"I got my first duel friend" A kid barian, name Capeca, with light blue skin said holding up a Star Kid monster which was a boy in a star costume.

"Good for you" Tori said getting out of the barian she saw as an older bother's arms and hugging the younger girl.

"Barians" Yuma said quietly. "They're Barian" He said that about louder casing all the Barians to look at him.

"She brought a boy" Alito yelled happily. Some of them grab Yuma and pull him over to Tori.

"What is going on" Yuma asked.

"I've learn to just roll with it "Tori said helping Yuma up off the ground.

"Let's see" The dark skin Barian, name Syica, said said getting in Yuma space. "Bright eyes, Working nose, strong teeth. He'll do well for are Tori" Yuma had his face pull around.

"Wait no" Yuma said pushing the Barian away

"No you have got it wrong" Tori said face-palming "That is not why he's here"

Syica: _What's the issue, buddy?_  
_Why are you holding back from such a girl?_  
_Is it the clumpy way she walks?_

Proyon: _Or the grumpy way she talks?_

Syica:_ Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_  
_Weirdness of her feet?_

The barian, Syica, stomped around, while a Barian name Proyon, who was the one Utopia said sang/ talk in a grumpy, then Syica grab Tori feet.

Gemnli: _And though we know she washes_  
_Well - she always ends up sort of smelly._

A different Yellow skinned Barian sniffed Tori follow be Tori herself.

Syica: _But you'll never meet a girly who's as_

_Sensitive and sweet!_

"That's nice" Yuma said.

All: _So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_So she's got a few flaws._

Female Barian with black hair: _Like her peculiar brain dear,_

Male Barian with gray hair: _Her thing with the fairy._

Barian Duet: _That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

Tori was push and had to roll on a round rock, while some of the Barian grabbed Cheer Girl's arms.

"This is not about me" Tori said. Utopia was dancing with some smaller Barians and Hart.

Small Group of Barians:_ So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_but this we're certain of_  
_You can fix this fixer-upper_  
_Up with a little bit of love!_

Tori was put next to Yuma.

Tori: _Can we please just_  
_Stop talking about this?_  
_We've got a real, actual problem here._

Syica: _I'll say! So tell me, dear_  
_Is it the way that she runs scared?_

Syica put her elbow on Tori's shoulder.

Male Barian with Green skin:_ Or that she's socially impaired?_

Capeca: _Or that she only likes to tinkle in the woods_

Yuma:_ I did not need to know that..._

Tori quickly push the younger barian away embarrassed.

Alito: _Are you holding back your_  
_Fondness due to her womanlike greenness?_

Female Barians: _Or the way she covers Up that she's the honest goods?_

The female barian formed a heart with their hands.

All Barians: _she's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_She's got a couple of bugs_

Tori who had scratch her ear said "No I don't" I a high pitched voice.

_Her isolation is confirmation_  
_Of her desperation for healing hugs_  
_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_But we know what to do_  
_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_  
_Is to fix Her up with you!_

Many Barians gave Tori a hug, then used lassos to pull the two older humans apart.

Tori: _ENOUGH! He is engaged_  
_to someone else, okay?!_

The barian blink and got in to a huddle

Alito:_ So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

Male Barian with purple skin: _That's a minor thing._

Another Male Barian: _His quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

Barian Child: _And by the way I don't see no ring!_

The barians didn't really believe that Yuma was engaged.

Male Barians: _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_His brain's a bit betwixt._  
_Get the fiancé out of the way and_  
_The whole thing will be fixed._

Many female tried to get Tori in to different cloths, and Tori put her head in her Yuma was with some other female including Syica.

Syica: _We're not sayin' you can change Her,_  
_'Cause people don't really change._  
_We're only saying that love's a force_  
_That's powerful and strange._  
_People make bad choices if they're mad,_  
_Or scared, or stressed._  
_Throw a little love their way._

Yuma started to think about what the barian was saying could that be why Astral ran away.

Female Barian: _Throw a little love their way._

Syica and Female Barians: _And you'll bring out their best._

Both Yuma and Tori and cloth that look fancy.

All Barians:_ True love brings out their best!_  
_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_That's what it's all about!_

Gemnli: _Father!_

Capeca: _Sister!_

Alito: _Brother!_

The three barian jump up.

All Barian: _We need each other to raise_  
_Us up and round us out._  
_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
_But when push comes to shove._

Even Utopia joined in. Some of the barian built an altar and lead to two humans to it.

Utopia:  
_The only fixer-upper fixer_  
_That can fix up a fixer-upper is_

Barians:  
_True! true!_  
_True, true, true!_  
_Love (True love)_  
_Love, love, love, love, love_  
_Love! (True love!)_

_True..._

The Priest was a large barian with green skin and a mohawk who's name was Girag. He also had a brown raccoon- dog on his shoulder.

Girag: _Do you, Yuma, take Tori to be your Barian-fully wedded?_

Yuma: _Wait, what!?_

Ponta the Raccoon-dog: _You're getting married!_

Barians: _Love!_

Yuma then fainted with Tori catching him.

* * *

Sorry to all that fav/ follow this story about the wait. Please follow/ fav


	11. Chapter 11

Frozen and yugioh zexal aren't mine only the oc that appear are.

* * *

Chapter 11: Battle in the Castle

* * *

"He's as cold as stone" Tori said.

Durbe, who had woke up, walked up to the two humans "There is strange magic about" he said.

"Durbe "Tori said quietly

"Come,come bring him here" Durbe said motioning toward himself.

Tori push Yuma up and lead him the barian. Durbe took hold of the prince's hands.

"Yuma, your life is in peril" Durbe said looking into Yuma's eyes "There is Chaos crystal in your heart and your soul. Your brother put it there."

Durbe let go of Yuma, who look down in despair "If not removed, you will crystallized into chaos stone, for the rest of time"

"What"the young prince said in disbelief. "No"

"But you can fix this, but removing it right" Tori asked hoping.

"I can't. I'm sorry Tori"The wisteria color barian said sadly. "If it was the head that would be easy, but the heart and soul they're not that simple. Only an act of true love can calm a chaos soul."

"An act of true love"Yuma told himself.

"A true love kiss maybe"Syica said then kissed a Barian named Oran.

Yuma leaned back, while more of his hair turn red, where Tori help him stand up before she said "Yuma we need to get you to Rio"

Rio" Yuma agreed.

Turning to her duel monster friend Tori motion to Cheer Girl "Help us down, Cheer Girl" the Fairy nodded and did just that. Cheer Girl transformed into Dark Cheer girl, so Tori could put Yuma on her back. "Utopia come on"

"Coming" The light monster said running up to the group while the now dark monster began to fly to Heartland "Let's go kiss Rio. Who is Rio?" he asked having no glue who Rio even was.

* * *

At the same time Rio was now at Astral's castle. She was in aw of how majestic it was as she and the team with her approached it. "We're here to find Prince Yuma. Don't let your guard down at anytime. As well as no harm to the king, understand."with that She dismounted her horse.

"Yes Mam"was said by all but two men. The men that didn't speak was Vector's.

As the group neared that castle a black shape rose up next to the stair case. Revealing to be Dark Mist they monster started to attack. Rio draw her sword. Dark Mist swiped at the princess, while the soldiers use bow, arrow, and spears to fight the duel monster. This case Dark Mist to chaos transform into Dark Storm. Which had animalistic appearance, resembling a wolf. Dark Storm then hit Vector's two men sending them into a snow pile. One of them saw Astral looking outside through the doors, before shutting them.

"The king" The older black hair man(Don) said as he and the younger male ran around the guard monster to get to Astral.

Rio noted them.

* * *

Astral head back in to the heart of his castle at the same time the true moon guards burst through the doors.

"Up there" The younger guard(Dark) yelled seeing the king.

"Come on" Don said as they broth ran up the stair case after Astral. They end yup in the room that Astral hit Yuma in. "We got you" they raised their crossbows at the terrified king.

"No please" Astral begged only to get shot at. He raised some chaos crystal to stop the arrow.

"Go around"Don ordered. The two men went to the sides of astral so they could kill him.

"Stay away from me" Astral said as he made some crystal that raced towards the younger bodyguard. Though he dodged the attack.

"Fire, fire"Don yelled as both he and Dark fired their arrows, while Astral keep shooting chaos crystal in defense.

* * *

Still outside Rio moved out of the way of Dark Storm's foot. Rio then chopped off the right hind leg of the dark duel monster, casing it to stumble. Dark Storm try to to regain its footing but end up falling off the side of the chasm.

Rio had run up the stairs but while Dark Storm was falling it tried to grab the princess, but misted. A few of Heartland guards help Rio get up.

* * *

Astral now had Don and Dark on either side of him. Dark tried to shot his arrow but Astral made crystal spikes that pined the young mad to the wall. One even was close to his neck.

Don leveled his crossbow at Astral. The king knock it out of his hands, he tried to run only to be block by a small wall of crystal ice on both sides. Astral made a wall that movie toward Don pushing him back. Astral push his opponent out to the balcony, not noticing the white orb falling to the ground and braking apart.

* * *

A white dragon appeared outside the castle and began to climb the wall under the balcony.

* * *

Rio and the Heartland guards ran in at this point. Rio quickly look at what was happening before yelling out "King Astral, Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Astral look behind him to see the others and stop his attack. While the white dragon came up and over Don who was still close to falling off. Don quickly grabbed it's tall so he couldn't fall to his death.

Meanwhile Dark raised his own bow and aimed it as the king. Rio glanced up and moved to make the arrow hit the key shaped chandelier. The white dragon( which on one but Don knew was there) also launched its attack hitting the chandelier and shattering it. Astral fell to the ground form the force of the blast.

* * *

Astral wake up in a cell. Getting up he tried to look outside only to discover that his hands were covered and chained to the floor. Moving his body Astral managed to look outside and saw that red dust and crystal was everywhere" What have I done" he said to himself. Hearing the door open Astral look around to see Rio entering. "Why did you bring me back here?"he asked.

"I could have let you be killed"Rio answered as she folded her arms.

"I am a danger to Heartland" Astral said holding up his chained hands "Get Yuma" he ordered.

"Yuma isn't back" Rio answered.

Astral turned his head to look out the window afraid that Yuma still out in the storm.

"If you could just stop this chaotic storm." Rio said walking up to Astral. "Bring back the sun"

Atral, who was almost to tears, turned to answer the princess. "I can't don't you" see"Rio eyes went wide upon realizing Astral was telling the truth "You to tell the others to let me go"

"I will try" Rio answered then she walked out of the cell room.

At the sound of cracking Astral look down to see his hand cuffs becoming red and crystallizing

* * *

Still a way from the castle were the group of Tori,Yuma, Dark Cheer Girl, and Utopia. Noticing Yuma was still cold Tori pull off her cap and put it on the younger prince's head. "Hang on, faster girl"the dark fairy flapped her wings faster.

Upon entering the city Utopia went to the right while the others went left "I'm see you at the castle" he called.

"Utopia, stay out of sight" Tori called back.

"I will" the Duel monster said once out of sight, however he said to a near by woman "Hello" that case the woman to scream.

Dark Cheer Girl flew through the city. When they were close to castle a pair of guard saw them "It's prince Yuma" One called. Once at the gate Dark Cheer Girl turned back into Cheer Girl and Tori pick up Yuma so she could carried him to gate.

"A-are you going to be okay" Yuma asked now vary cold.

"Tori look at the prince in her arm and smiled. "Don't worry about me"

The door in the gate open to show Bronk and Cathy.

"My lord" Bronk said.

"You had us worried sick" Cathy said.

"Get him worm"Tori instructed "And find Princess Rio right away"

"We will" Bronk assured the mountain girl. "Thank you"

"Make sure he's save"Tori said. The two castle worker led Yuma to the castle was the last thing Tori saw as the gate's door closed. Cheer Girl placed her hand on the door wanting to go and see Yuma. Tori put her hand on the small monster's shoulder then started to leave the city.

* * *

The visiting royals along with Rio where in a room with a fire. Rio was playing to leave "I'm going to look for the prince"

Kite was trying to convince Rio to stay put and let the others go look. "You can't risk doing that again" he said.

"If anything happens to him" Rio begin

"If anything happens to Prince Yuma" A prince named Tray said over Rio "Heartland will be only left will you"

"She's in here" Bronk said as he led Yuma into the room. "Princess Rio"

"Yuma" Rio called going over to help keep Yuma up right. "You're vary cold"

"Rio, you have to kiss me" Yuma said.

* * *

Chapter end

Please fav/follow


End file.
